The Mass Spectrometry and Surface Characterization (MSSC) Core is a critical component of COBRE serving the diverse needs of researchers for mass spectrometric and surface characterization of biomaterials. In COBRE 111, the MSSC Core will (1) expand the scope of its instrumentation and scientific capabilities to include analysis of high-molecular weight samples; (2) upgrade and replace the current mass spectrometry instrumentation to maximize the impact of the core for COBRE research; (3) continue to provide support for structural analyses of small-molecule and polymer-based biomaterials.